Memories in the Rain
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: Maybe this was meant to be. For so many years I've been restless, I've done so many terrible things. I closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep./ YamamotoxOc


Memories in the Rain

First Memory: _A Change in Fate_

I knew it was raining. I could hear it pouring down on the earth with such force that it sounded like crashing waves. I couldn't feel it though, my body felt numb. There was blood spilling out of a wound, pooling under and around me.

I could only stare at the sky, its vast grey gave me an odd sense of peace. The rain actually seemed more tranquil than sad. And I knew I was dying. I thought dying would be so much scarier, but I felt so at east.

Maybe this was meant to be. For so many years I've been restless, I've done so many terrible things. I closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep. As I grew more tired, I could feel my soul slowly tugging at my skin, as if wanting to get out. I felt so light, lighter than a feather. I was lifted from the ground. Was I finally leaving this earth? A kind voice spoke to me,

"Don't give up just yet" and I really wanted to. There was nothing to live for anymore anyway. Everyone I ever cared about and loved is gone. I just want to sleep.

* * *

He was holding me tightly against him, our bodies pressed together, as if we were lovers. And I had no idea who the man was, but my body felt so numb that I just didn't bother. What was there to get angry about? What was the point of feeling anything?

I was just an empty shell, a body with barely a soul. The man lightly groaned in his sleep, and the man held me closer, trying to smother me. I admit he felt so warm. A little feeling returned to my arms. I tried moving them, carefully placing my hands on his chest and tried pushing him away. But that caused him to chuckle.

"Your awake" he said wearily. I stared into his eyes, they were a gentle harvest color.

"Your skin was really cold so I thought my body heat could help warm ya up" just as he said that I realized that I was dressed in a long cotton robe and two sheets were securely wrapped around my breasts so that my arms were free. And I was still cold. I pressed myself against him again, wanting to feel his warmth. He chuckled again, filling me with more warmth.

"I know this is awkward, but I swear I'd never hurt you" he was combing his fingers through my hair as he said it. What a weirdo. Whether he was serious or not, it didn't matter to me.

"Yo! Yamamoto brat! We gotta go" a crude voice called out.

"Be there in a sec!" I stared up at the man, named Yamamoto, again. He was looking at me as well.

"Yamamoto Takeshi" he said, I was going to tell him my name. And I opened my mouth to do so. But there was a mental blank in my mind. I had to think really deep, when it finally surfaced.

"Rosabella…I think" Yamamoto chuckled again,

"Rosabella" he tested my name with his voice, his eyes shifted from gentle to compassionate.

"and you are a beautiful rose" my cheeks grew a bit warm. He gently unwounded his arms from around me, and stood from the bed.

"If you need anything, just ask Ryohei, he may seem a bit, err, excited, but that's just the way he is, he'll be here soon" I simply nodded. I watched Yamamoto walk out a door not too far from the bed I lye on.

My body was no longer numb but the feeling still lingered, so I slowly sat up, there was a backboard, so I lye my back against it taking in my surroundings. I was in a bedroom. The bed itself was large enough for two. There was a small window to the left side of the bed, that showed nothing but green. There were two doors, I assumed the other door led to a bathroom.

The walls were a calm shade of a light brown and the floor was sienna colored carpet. The ceiling matched the walls. All together the room had a wonderful tranquility. Just like my near death experience. I sighed and lye back down. Why was I saved? I didn't deserve to be. I had nothing more to live for, why was I being allowed to live while everyone else was waiting for me to join them? I brought the sheets wrapped around me over my head, and snuggled my face into the fluffy cotton pillow under me. I fell asleep.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato

"What the fuck were you thinking, bringing that dangerous woman here" Hayato spat at Yamamoto who simply laughed off his demand.

"Well I couldn't leave her there in the street bleeding to death" the brat replied, ruffling his black hair. Hayato rolled his eyes, the bastard left plenty of people in the street to die. Hell he was the one who'd kill them!

He knew full damn well that wasn't the reason this brat rescued her. And he knew this woman was not to be messed with, her death was not only planned, it had to be. She was a force the Vongola could no longer reckon with.

And the brat told him to keep that damn woman a secret, how could he keep a secret from his boss! But he promised when Yamamoto gave him the horrifying iron stare, the brat only did that when he was utterly serious, and he was fucking scary when he was serious. So Hayato wasn't going to tell anyone. The only ones that do know about the woman are Ryohei, Yamamoto, and himself. Hell they were getting ready to meet the boss now and he couldn't say a damn thing.

"You're a fucking jackass" Hayato said.

"I can live with that" Yamamoto said with that deceiving smile.

* * *

Ryohei Sasagawa

He extremely couldn't wait to meet her. Yamamoto had explained over the phone that he had saved a woman off the street and was keeping her in his room at the Vongola hideout in Scafatti. He had no idea who she was, but figured she must've been important enough if ruthless Yamamoto rescued her from the street. When he arrived at the hideout, hidden in the mountains a few miles from the city. He strode through the halls looking for Yamamoto's room and when he finally came upon it, opening it without warning, he yelled out,

"It's extremely nice to meet you!" there was a body hidden under the white sheets on the bed, and it stirred before slowly letting the sheets fall off her body as she sat up in the bed. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, until she spoke.

"H-hello" her dark brown eyes stared into his. He was staring at the Black Death Rosabella, the most wanted hit man in the Mafia world. What the fuck is she doing here! He thought Yamamoto was just being shy when he told him not to tell anyone about the woman, but how they hell could he keep his mouth shut when the woman's a wanted Mafioso. She stared at him blankly, but then her expression shifted to shyness. She grabbed the white sheets and wrapped them around her shoulder.

"Are you…um, Ryohei"

"Y-yeah" he said, shouldn't she already know who he is. They'd met for more, plenty of times. But as she continued to examine him, her face was devoid of any recognition.

"I'm Rosabella…I think" he closed the door behind him, and walked up to the bed. Staring down at her. She slightly recoiled from his gaze. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Yamamoto was pretty clear in his instructions, whatever she wanted, give it to her. Yet at the same time he should be turning her in to the boss. He sighed heavily, he hoped to God that brat knows what he's doing. Cause hiding something like this, could cost him his life.

"Is there anything you want?" he asked, breaking the silence from his musing. The woman looked away for a moment, then she glanced back at him with a terrible bitterness hazing over her eyes.

"If you'd be so kind and kill me"


End file.
